


Merry Christmas in July

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby tries to give the boys  as many happy memories as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas in July

Bobby smiled as he put the lid on the old battered container he kept full of cookie dough. He thought that whoever first came up with the recipe for shortbread deserved a medal.

He loved that the cookies were easy to mix and the dough had a long shelf life. That meant he could always pull the old container out and watch the boys eyes light up with the thought of baking. He even mastered a basic powdered sugar glaze and kept his supplies of sprinkles and food dye well stocked.

He'd charmed the old ladies that run the local thrift store into putting aside all sorts of cookie cutters for him. They not only saved them but gave him tips on how to use them in a whole new way.

He would never forget the first fall they baked tulips only to have Booby tuned them upside down and frost one white. After adding a little face Sammy happily squealed and made grabby motions with his hands until Bobby gave him his own cookies. Bobby wasn't surprised to see Sammy try to cram the ghost in his brothers mouth. Even as young, as they were they still wanted to share everything.

They baked cookies for every reason Bobby could think of or make up. He wasn't sure who had more fun him or the kids. He was always happy to do anything to give those boys a little bit of normal.

Christmas in July would always be one of his favorite things.


End file.
